Fiery
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Elpharic story. Avaric wants his chance.I don't ship them but I got this idea and I think they are an interesting match. Hope you like it! One curse word.


**I still ship Fiyeraba with everything I have but I got redirected somehow into some Elpharic fics and I got this idea. I don't really ship them but it's kinda interesting LOL. Anyway, enjoy! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

'Can you manage to not be annoying for once in your life?' Elphaba exasperated to her left side.

'Well that's no fun. This class is so boring, how do you enjoy this stuff anyway?' Avaric asked her.

'Well maybe if you paid attention and showed up every now and then, you might actually understand it. It's actually pretty interesting' She shot back at him, eyes firey with annoyance.

'Your eyes are flaring Elphaba. You know, they look really nice when you get really passionate about something.' Avaric said softly before catching himself and cursed under his breath.

The green girl didn't know what to say after that so she returned her attention to the professor in the front of the class, giving him a confused look before turning her head. Avaric cursed himself again. Had he really let that slip out? He had to admit, he had started to take a liking to the girl that sat next to him.

The realization that she was different than all the other girls on campus, that she wasn't automatically drawn to his usual charms and tricks, hit him like a ton of bricks to the stomach. He responded to her sarcasm and blatant disregard for the conventional way that women behave the only way he knew how: he taunted her, he picked on her like they were children. He always found her interesting, ever since he first laid eyes on her, but he didn't understand exactly what he felt, and in response to his confusion, he became five years old around her. It had not been long since he realized he actually liked the sorceress. Studying her face without her seeing him, he concluded that she was in fact extremely pretty; those chocolate brown eyes that always lit up when she spoke with emotion and full lips especially made his heart race and his face flush.

The infamous playboy had it bad. And he had no idea what to do.

He continued to stare at her inconspicuously until class ended. Being the last class of the day, he followed her as she made her way to the library, her all time favorite place on campus, hoping to muster up all his courage to perform the task he had in mind. He still trailing behind, he followed her into one of the rows of books. Taking a breath, he tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

'Avaric? What are you doing here? This is a library, you must be lost.' Elphaba said, voice rich with sarcasm and he couldn't help but smile.

'Actually, I want to ask you something.' He said, hands slightly shaking as he spoke.

'Well go on then. Let's get this over with.' She said impatiently, true to her nature, awaiting his usual degrading comment.

'Do you have plans tonight? I'd like to take you out to dinner.' He asked her and her eyes went wide.

'Is this some kind of joke? Avaric, I swear if this is a prank I will kick your...' She began, eyes flaring again, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

'No joke. Listen, I really like you Elphaba, you're beautiful and smart and funny and I just want a chance to be with you.' He said and waited for her reply as he saw her soften.

'Of course, because you taunt the people you like. That makes perfect sense.' She shot back immediately, her cold gaze returning.

'Sometimes a boy picks on a girl when he likes her.' He said quietly.

'What are you five?' She asked, arms crossed and foot tapping.

'We all can't be as mature and brilliant as you, unfortunately. The world would be a much better place if we were. I know I've been an asshole to you and I'm sorry about that. All I'm asking for here is one chance, if you don't like it or I piss you off - which is extremely likely - then we will just go back to the way things were - without the insults- but do you think we can try this out? Please?' He almost pleaded with her and she thought.

'You're seriously asking me out right now?' She asked, an eyebrow raised and he nodded immediately and looked at her, awaiting an answer. His heart was beating at a rate so fast he feared it would explode. The look of processing on her face softened him a bit and he smiled at her nose scrunched up in concentration. She would probably slap him if he told her how adorable she looked.

'One date. I'm not one to pass up free food. But ONE cheap shot aimed at me and it will never happen again and you will have food, preferably something hot, down your pants so fast you won't know what the hell hit you. Do you understand?' She asked authoritatively.

'Of course. So I'll pick you up at eight?' He asked her with a smile, a thousand weights lifting off his shoulders when she said yes.

'Alright. See you then.' She said, and he could swear he spotted a small smile, before turning back to the row of books. He started to walk away but turned back.

'Eplhaba?' He called out to her.

'What?' She asked, turning around.

'Wear your hair down tonight, you look gorgeous when you let it down.' He said with a smile before continuing to walk away.

He would never tell her, but he swore he saw the faintest blush.


End file.
